


Seventh Heaven

by mimimatcha



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimatcha/pseuds/mimimatcha
Summary: Heaven is a place of fantasy for mankind, but for the angels who reside in it, it is their own world full of family, friends, and love.The Council of Angels acts as a guardian and protector to all, made up of only the select who live purely for God and the good of humans, creatures, and spirits who pass.Here is the story of two, ordinary angels, angels without wings.And then they receive their blessing.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Seventh Heaven

“Just a biiiit higher there, oh, do be careful with the flower garlands, they’re real lilies, you know. Quite expensive ones too. Oh my...what are we ever going to with all the wall decorations we keep receiving?”

A charming, soft voice happily directs his “servant” as he arranges a new arrival of freshly cut flowers for the bedroom, massive in width but with few furniture. There is a small wooden desk accompanied by a chair laid with velvet for the cushion to the far left corner of the room, an old quill and ink pen pot on top, and some letter paper tucked neatly under, not a sheet out of place. There is some parchment, however, that appears used and scribbled on the edge of the desk, some corners bent from being leaned on. There are runes and various lots of information that go on for many pages, and it appears there is a sheet that is half-written, left unfinished by whoever was last using the ink well.

The wall opposite has a window massive in length, about half of its size, gently touched by sheer silk curtains that are painted with dancing cranes. The lavish patterns of the curtains continue the story of the murals covering the walls, all ornately decorated by beautiful, wispy paintings of every species of animal that can fly, from colorful birds to butterflies beating their graceful wings against the changing hues of orange and purple sky. Besides the window lies the most grandeur part of the room, the bed, one that is fit for a king to sleep in. There are layers of ruffled lace hanging off the edges of the sheets, complementing the soft, silky cream mattress with its comforters. The topmost layer where one would sleep is adorned with pillows of all sizes, cream and white mixed with a bit of lavender scent, and the young boy who resides in them currently waves his hand again, gesturing to his friend who’s finishing the new room décor.

“No no, Keito, the lilies are falling crooked at the door, how will anyone walk through without hitting their heads on a flower?”

The boy holding the flower garland grumbles something under his breath, adjusting the glasses crooked on his face before speaking.

“Well then, Eichi, would you like to come over here and perfect it yourself? I’ve been standing on this ladder for almost two hours fixing your flowers, yet you continue to have maids bring more boxes in! And on top of that, you have made me leave my work half finished, and now the submission to the Runes Council today shall be late! How incorrigible!”

Eichi, the young one in his royal sized bed chuckles, almost covering his mouth as if he was going to cough, and smiles softly, only to politely demand Keito to open more boxes. He is pale in complexion, almost milky white, with a generous amount of blonde hair that trails down his cheeks, framing his round face. Sky blue eyes squint and smile as he watches his dear friend, or as the council refers to him, his “servant” continue to decorate the room, humming happily watching the entire process.

“You’re such a help, my dear Keito. Perhaps I shall reward you when your efforts are completed?” Eichi smiles, a devilish grin bewitching his angelic face.

“The only reward I deserve is to see you actually _work_ in the magic counselor’s office.” Keito huffs.

“My, my, so grumpy today, Scholar of the Wind,” Eichi laughs, hugging a pillow and leaning forward in interest. Keito squints his at him, green eyes glinting in the light, and turns away in a scoff quickly, making the ornate chains of jewelry around his neck jingle the all too familiar sound.

Eichi _loved_ this part of Keito, how quick he was to annoy at such simple words! Ever since they were children, Eichi would do things that were beyond what a boy of his high standing should, like run in the dirt or roll down the sides of the valley to catch the morning glories bloom. And in doing so, it would make Keito have to chase after him, scolding from a far with his weak stamina leaving him miles behind before he caught up to lecture the cherubic, mischievous boy. 

“We’re not even at school today and you’re still so, so terribly stiff. Forget the flowers for now, they look _fine_ , Keito. Ahaha, forgive me, I think I made my own pun too funny.” Eichi coughs while concealing it under a laugh, with Keito rolling his eyes at what he now understood the joke was.

“You know it’s not _that_ funny to be laughing at using your own Magi group name, one that is supposed to mean ‘infinite’ no less.”

Keito comes over to Eichi’s bedside, concern across his face, and he leans in to feel the pale boy’s head with the palm of his hand. “No fever, but you did cough quite a bit there. Don’t laugh yourself to death, Emperor.”

Eichi chuckles once more, and Keito wonders how often he says something that makes him laugh so much. Or perhaps there is something the emperor finds amusing about Keito’s facial expressions.

Keito grabs the last box the maid had brought in, and when opening it, he notices it’s not addressed from the floral garden again. A slip falls from the opening and he picks it up to see what it reads, adjusting his glasses that easily slip against the bridge of his nose.

“ _’To whomever this may be granted to; birds of a feather flock together, but angels remain to be the ones to choose. Although seemingly similar at first, a simple observation can make a world of difference. Let your eyes make the soul see light take flight…_ ’ what kind of letter is this? And just who sent this to you, Eichi?” Keito waves the slip and furrows his brows in scolding confusion, handing him the slip. He looks long and hard with a hand on his mouth, thinking. Eichi shakes his head, unsure of what to think.

“It’s quite poetic, don’t you think so? A bit of charm with packaging this good, maybe some type of underlying meaning. However I do have to ask…what is in the box, Keito?”

Keito lifts an eyebrow in confusion. “Aren’t you the one who ordered it? You should know what you wrote on parchment last week, goodness.”

“Cannot be helped, since you enjoy opening your mouth only to complain, my dear,” Eichi chants, running a hand gently against Keito’s chin and lifting his delicate fingers carefully away. Keito twitches in annoyance at his simple attempt to flirt as Eichi kicks his legs gracefully over the bed to look into the box. Cautiously hiding behind the flaps of the opening, he peels it slowly to reveal what is resting inside.

Searching around inside with his hand, Eichi rustles the box, appearing to be touching nothing for a few minutes. Keito looks over at him discouragingly.

“Eichi, what on earth are you doing? Is there nothing inside?”

“Hold on, I feel…something now?”

Eichi purses his upper lip with his tongue, reaching further into a box that seemed to possess infinite space.

“Huh?”

Carefully pulling out of the flaps, Eichi turns his hand, and reveals a single white feather gently held between the tips of his fingers. Attached is a gold tassel adorned by a glistening, sea blue gemstone placed at the center. Keito kneels down next to his friend, quietly observing at what had suddenly appeared out of thin air.

“Eichi, did you use magic? You didn’t feel anything when you first opened it, _assuming_ you aren’t trying to pull another trick on me to laugh again,” he squints, questioning the genuine confusion of his prankster angel.

“My, my, Keito, why would I ever do such a thing?” Eichi teases, giggling but suddenly feeling an annoyed shot of his friend’s eyes directly at him.

“Okay, sorry, haha! I really like your facial expressions, my dear. However, to answer your question, no, I did not use magic.”

Keito raises an eyebrow, staring at Eichi’s smile playing on his lips. He grabs Eichi’s arm quickly, making the boy yelp, and takes a closer look at the item in his hand.

“Jeez, Keito, don’t startle me like that!”

“Shhh, be quiet, there’s something here…” Keito squints, seeing a small cascading gold line script something onto the base of the feather. They appear to be runes, and when Keito runs his finger along them, the room bursts into bright light and wind, engulfing the pair in the elements.

Keito’s arm embraces Eichi tightly to his chest, keeping them as close as possible as the winds rip against their robes trying to separate them.

“What’s going on?!” Eichi screams, voice barely heard against the winds. Keito winces, holding onto Eichi’s body as tightly as he can, terrified the frail boy would be ripped apart if he stepped even an inch away.

_Please don’t take Eichi to the skies this way! If it is really your wish to set an angel free, let him and I do it together!_ Keito was scared, but did not let go. The gems that adorned his body began to glow along with the ocean blue pendant around Eichi’s neck, and the two are surrounded by a storm of feathers dancing around their bodies. A light emanated from Eichi’s body as he is elevated into the air, and when the feathers disperse, the reveal makes the already crooked glasses atop Keito’s glasses fall off entirely.

Shifting his forearms from shielding his face, Keito stares in awe, a levitating Eichi slowly drifting back down to the floor. The light fades from the amulet around his neck, clearing the view of what appears to be feathers falling gracefully around him.

“Keito-“

_Woosh._

A loud gust of wind follows Eichi’s movement when he swings around to face his friend, and Keito is thrown back by the impact. Feeling a new sensation that crawls from the blades of his back, Eichi brings it to the front of him, stroking what now appears to be new…extensions? Limbs? No… there was hundreds, maybe thousands of feathers that windowed his view. They were soft and wispy, the tips a chocolate brown that faded into white as they went back. He couldn’t quite place his tongue on it, but he was granted something that most humans would never dream of seeing.

“Eichi you…you have wings?”

Eichi glances down at his hands, looking at them like foreign objects, slowly turning his head to look around at the mass of feathers that now sprouted from his body. He raises his head to Keito, sparkles glistening in his eyes out of excitement and grabbing Keito’s shoulders.

“Ahh! Is this what god’s gift looks like! My dear, my dearest Keito, I have wings! I have become an angel of the man above! Befitting of my name, don’t you think?” Eichi winks, a sing-song tone following various gestures of posing and flipping his hair in a rather flamboyant way.

Keito grumbles, disagreement in his crossed arms but wonder in his eyes. “The only halo I see is the one buzzing as its light dies over your head.”

“My my, such a way with words my dear partner.” Eichi winks again, feeling the spark of his enthusiasm fail flat from Keito’s view.

“Shut up.”

Even if Eichi was on his incorrigible rambling about his beauty again, Keito couldn’t help but examine the wings growing out of Eichi’s shoulder blades. They were most certainly real, and soft to the touch, and he wondered if they were truly capable of flight.

“Eichi umm..”

“Yes?” Eichi looks up, crystal blue eyes glistening in curiosity.

“How about we…go for a fly. I want to see if your wings are real and will work.”

Eichi chuckles his soft, coughing laugh, taking a deep breath as his wings expand, the gust throwing the balcony windows wide open. The action is so intense it sends some loose feathers flying, leaving them to cascade around him. They frame Eichi perfectly, almost like a painting of a creature that might not exist, but here he is, standing before Keito. Holding his arms out in an embrace, Eichi smiles warmly at Keito, feathers dancing around them, circling the two to come closer together as the light halos around Eichi.

Keito looks at his friend, confused. “What are you doing?”

“Hug! We’re going to soar together my love.”

“Okay, _please_ don’t refer to me that way. It feels off. And why would I be hugging you?”

Eichi looks at Keito with curious confusion again. “My love? It’s so you can be carried by me as we fly,” he says, matter-of-factly.

Keito’s cheeks bloom a surprising rosy red. “W-what no I _refuse_ to be carried like a princess!”

“Either you hug me or you stand here and watch me touch clouds that you can’t.” Eichi teases, the annoying sing-song tune resuming.

Keito scoffs in agreement, and slides into Eichi’s arms, who is a little more than eager to grab onto his friend and throw them both off the balcony edge. Keito screams, clinging tightly to Eichi’s chest, and once Eichi is done teasing their seeming death fall, he _whips_ his wings in a strong, torrential gust and shoots them far into the air, fog passing through their vision.

Each flap of Eichi’s wings is hard and heavy, a big _whoosh_ , _whoosh_ sound at every beat. It sounds like an intense heartbeat, slow and steady, but constant and unwavering.

Keito opens one eye cautiously to look around and see if he’s hit the floor, but when he sees the village below them both, his gaze catches the entire scenery as a whole. It is massive and expansive, the clouds forming curly tendrils above where chimney smoke toots and rises from each house. The mountains can be see easily and the tree tops are the greenest they’ve been all year. At least, this is how they look from above. Keito lets out an excited laugh, and Eichi takes that as a cue to start flying north, the townspeople blurring fast and bursting in colors.

“Eichi, this is.. _amazing_!” Keito exclaims, having to almost scream above the high velocity of winds scraping past them as they fly. Eichi’s wings still beat at a constant, even if the world is moving faster.

“ _’Birds of a feather flock together, but angels remain to be the ones to choose. Although seemingly similar at first, a simple observation can make a world of difference. Let your eyes make the soul see light and take flight..._ .’ Isn’t that what was said, Keito?” Eichi cries out, excitedly spilling the phrase on the letter read before.

“I just didn’t know what I was supposed to be seeing, Eichi!” Keito hollers back, voice caught high in the winds as they speed by each puff of moisture.

“My dear, you think too hard! Let the heart see what the eyes cannot!” 

Keito clings tighter, resting his head lightly against the warmth of Eichi’s chest. Although the wind stung as they flew by the expanse of the world, Keito couldn’t help but think time had stopped just for the two of them. The rest of their surroundings went fast, but Eichi’s beating wings, his bright smile, blinding as the sun above, and their racing hearts all felt like they belonged in that instant, in that moment, one that could only be lived by a bird in the breeze.

It was the start of their world. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I come back with another old story...  
> It was a file I had on my computer while organizing my current works, and from 2018 too!? Reading it over, it set up a really good world to continue building, so I've decided to write an outline and for now, publish this chapter!  
> The writing spark has really hit me lately, so I hope I can be consistent ^^; A lot of the work is inspired from the angels gacha Keito and Eichi received a while ago! But no direct outfit references..yet.  
> What did you think of Eichi receiving his wings? And what is there to come? Fufu.
> 
> As always if you've enjoyed I'd love to see your comments and leave a kudos! <3


End file.
